ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
GSR200SM
The GSR200SM is a Soundgear series solid body electric bass model introduced by Ibanez in 2014. It has been made in both Indonesia and China as part of the entry level GIO line; minor differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. The GSR200SM features a spalted maple top on a double-cutaway agathis body bolted to a maple neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with white dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez passive pickups with a Jazz pickup at the bridge and a Precision pickup at the neck, a B10 bridge with 19mm string spacing, a plastic nut and Ibanez tuning machines. For 2015 the Powersound pickups were replaced with Dynamix pickups. For 2017 the body material was changed to poplar. For 2018 the rosewood fingerboard was replaced with treated New Zealand pine (for the version made in China and sold in Asia, Africa, China, North & South America and Oceania) or jatoba (for the version made in Indonesia and sold in Europe and USA). For 2019 the fretboard material for the Chinese-made version was changed to purpleheart. The GSR205SM and GSR206SM are similar five and six string models. The GSR200FM and GSR200QM are similar models with, respectively, flamed maple and quilted maple tops. The GSR200B is a similar model without the spalted maple top. Specifications / China / Europe / North & South America and Oceania / USA | made = Indonesia | madeyrs = 2014–2020 | made2 = China | made2yrs = 2016–2018 | colors = Brown Burst (BBT) 2014–2019 / Charcoal Brown Burst (CNB) / Natural Gray Burst (NGT) | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2014–2016: Mahogany w/ spalted maple top 2017–2020: Poplar w/ spalted maple top | matneck = | matfb = 2004–2017: Rosewood 2018: Jatoba or treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Jatoba or purpleheart | nj = AANJ | neck = GSR4 | scale = | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 41mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = B10 fixed | stringspace = 19mm | hw = Black | pucon = JP | pubridge = 2014: Ibanez Powersound J passive 2015–2020: Ibanez Dynamix J passive | puneck = 2014: Ibanez Powersound P passive 2015–2020: Ibanez Dynamix P passive | control = Two volume / tone / EQ knob | eq = Ibanez Phat II EQ | battery = 9V | output = (side mounted) | inlay = White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Knurled metal dome | pg = | strap_btns = }} Images Sources * 2014 USA new product catalog (page 40) * GSR200SM product page 2015 , Ibanez USA, archived February 2015 * GSR200SM product page 2017 , Ibanez USA, archived April 2017 * 2018 China catalog (page 77) * GSR200SM product page 2019 , Ibanez USA, archived October 2019 * GSR200SM product page 2020 , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * GSR200SM product page 2020 , Ibanez Asia, archived January 2020 Category:Soundgear models Category:New in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models